Leaving The Nest
by FireflyFanatic3x
Summary: A one-shot - one of things where it could have happened, it just wasn't in the show - Hunith's reaction when she finds out that Will knows about Merlin's power and the talk/argument they have where she tells him he's going to Camelot.


**Leaving The Nest**

"Why didn't you tell me he knew?" She asked, now almost shouting.

"I didn't think it was important!" Merlin said, pacing the room, "He's known about me since we were young children! We're best friends, we grew up together!"

"He's known for years?" Hunith exclaimed.

"It's not a big deal, he's just a friend, mother, he's not going to tell anyone. It's not like he's going to kill me!"

"Don't be foolish, Merlin!" she said angrily, "It's not about Will, it's about anyone else who might know. I've told you that your gift is something to be kept secret. You have to be more careful!"

"I will be!" Merlin was quiet and for a moment and an awkward silence fell between him and his mother, both of them at a loss as to what to say.

Merlin moved forwards and came to sit beside his mother, "I'm not going to do anything stupid. We live in a small village, what does it matter if Will knows? What does it matter if _everyone_ knows? It's not as though anyone is going to do anything! Elizabeth is your best friend, she'd never betray you, Matthew hasn't got a clue about anything, Dean and his family care about us … so does everyone here! They care about who I am, not what I can do."

"Merlin you don't understand! As soon as one person knows, they tell another person. One more person tells his family, and before you know it what you thought was a secret was common knowledge! These are dangerous times, Merlin. We can't afford for anyone to know about your gifts, they _must_ remain secret. For your sake"

"We're just a poor village on the outskirts of a small kingdom, who is going to care? The king? He is known to have magicians in his court! I can't understand what it is you fear, why you're so afraid of my abilities. If anyone attacked us or wanted to hurt me, I could defend myself … I could defend all of us! What are you so frightened of?"

"I'm not afraid. You're talents are a part of you, and you're my boy, my little boy, how could I fear my own son? I _do_ fear what will happen to you if anyone found out about you!" Merlin turned away, upset. She continued, "There are other people, outside the kingdom who would hunt you down for the talent you possess."

"Like who?" Merlin asked.

"It's what happened to your father!" Hunith said, tears in her eyes, "He thought he was far away from danger, he fled to this place to escape those who would seek to kill people like you, but still they caught up with him …"

Merlin stayed silent. There were several things on his mind that he would like to respond with, protests and arguments he had to say, but hearing about his father was more important. His mother almost never spoke of him, and he could see why. She turned away to wipe away a tear. He hated to see her like this, he couldn't stand for her to be hurt or upset, and yet he silently wished that she would continue, even if she yelled at him, which she very seldom did, because he was desperate to hear some more of his father, the man who had been missing for Merlin's entire life.

He moved towards her and put her hand on her shoulder, almost crying himself for the pain of seeing his mother like this. She looked up at him, gazing into his eyes fondly, "I do love you, my boy, but I don't know how to help you. I have no idea how to deal with your gifts. You are unique, and this place is not the best for you."

"It's my home!" Merlin protested, letting go of her, "What are you suggesting?"

Hunith stayed silent for a moment, then taking a deep breath she said, "I want you to go to Camelot. I know a man there, he can help you. He's a good man, Gaius. He'll take care of you, give you a place to stay, find you somewhere to work."

Merlin was almost gaping. Was she actually suggesting this? That he move away from the one and only place he had spent his entire life? This village was everything to him, it was his life and home! Albeit a simple life and almost boring at times, this was the place where he'd grown up. And what about his friends, all those here whom he'd consider family? What about his actual family, his mother?

"I'm not leaving you." Merlin said plainly, "How can you ask me to abandon that which I gladly call home? This is where I grew up, these are the people I know, you're my only family! How can I protect you if anything happens here when I'm all the way in Camelot?"

She smiled, "It's not your job to protect me son, it's _my _job to protect _you_, you're my son!" She paused for a moment, then looked at him once more, studying his face carefully, as though it were the last time she'd ever see him, "This is not the place for you. It's not safe anymore. I don't know how to care for you, but Gaius will. He might even teach you how to use your powers, something I could never do."

"I don't want to learn!" Merlin said, tears welling up again, "Not if it means I have to be away from you"

"You're grown up now, Merlin. Every bird must leave its mothers nest at some point, but if you stay here you're grounded. I want you to fly, but you can't do that here, you must go to Camelot, to Gaius."

And so, by the end of the week Merlin had packed for the three day journey to Camelot. Will, however, was not impressed.

"Why are you leaving? Why do you have to go? Wont you even stay for me, for your mother?"

"Look, Will, she's the one who's telling me to leave! If it weren't for her I'd stay, but she's my mother"

"Yeah, and you're a grown man! Capable of deciding for yourself."

"And that's why I have to leave" Merlin said as he put the last of the bread into his bag, "I'm a grown man now, 'every bird must leave its nest at some point'"

"And what, this place isn't big enough for you? You've got to go off and explore the world, find somewhere better than this?"

"Will –"

"This 'nest' is big enough for me and a dozen other children, why should it be any different for you?"

"Will –"

"Is this about your gifts, is that it? Can't do enough magic in a crummy old village, so travel to the biggest city you can find. Go on, go to the court, impress the king, earn your fortune, it's not going to help your mother, she needs a son there, by her side!"

"Will!" Merlin shouted, "I don't want fame or fortune, I want to stay here, I love my mother and you … you're my best friend! But I have to go. I _have_ to. I trust that you'll be a good enough friend to forgive me and take care of my mother, be her son while I'm gone."

Will paused for a moment, looking down, then he sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Merlin. You're right, I am your friend and … if you have to go, then you have to go. I'll miss you!"

They embraced each other in a hug and Merlin spoke, "I'll miss you too, Will." As they parted he asked, "You will look after my mother wont you?"

"Of course," he smiled.

Merlin left the house and walked out to meet his mother, who was waiting for him at the gates.

"I'll miss you so much" he said as he hugged her, holding her close.

"I'll miss you too, Merlin" she said, "I'm sorry that you have to leave. You know I only want to do what's best for you …"

"I know" Merlin said.

With that he turned and left without looking back. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to continue on, but it was necessary. It was what his mother wanted, and he would do anything for her.

So he journeyed on, towards Camelot, the largest city he knew of, so different and so far from any life he'd known. And yet some part of him was excited. He knew that a new part of his life was about to begin. With his mother's letter to the Court Physician and an old friend, Gaius, safely inside his bag along with supplies for the journey, he pressed on, stepping blindly into the future, his destiny, moving towards his new life, towards hope …


End file.
